


Drabbles

by Coolgenderfluid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolgenderfluid/pseuds/Coolgenderfluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are a few drabbles I've been working on. As I write more stuff, I'll update the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Flips Wedding Day

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Carey asked, starring at herself in the mirror.

                “What?” Noelle looked up from the vase of flowers she had been arranging and shot a glance to Merle who was tending to the flowers littered across the room.

                “What if she doesn’t really like me?” Carey repeated, running her hands down the length of her dress. Noelle floated over to her and stood behind the dragonborn. Carey fidgeted with the ribbons tied to her horns, “What if she thinks my scales are dull? Or that dragonborns look stupid in dresses? Maybe I should’ve worn a suit or something.”

                “Carey,” Merle spoke up, “I am one hundred percent sure that she is head over heels for you.” He shuffled over to the two girls. “I mean. Look at ya. You’re absolutely gorgeous. She’d be crazy not to love you.” He told her and Noelle nodded in agreement. Carey gave them a soft smile and turned from side to side, admiring her reflection. She had spent the better part of the morning polishing her scales until they sparkled in the light. Her dress had been given to her by the Fantasy CostCo and Garfield had helped her alter it. Merle had grown all of the flowers for the ceremony and the bouquet he pressed in to her hands.

                “She’ll really think I’m gorgeous?” She asked, smiling brightly. Merle and Noelle only had to glance at each other before they nodded, wrapping their arms around her in a tight hug.

                “We’re positive.”

***

                “Is my suit okay? Magnus and Taako watched from their places on the couch as Killian paced around the room, nervously wringing her hands. She paused by the mirror and adjusted her duck covered bowtie. She glanced over her shoulder at the two boys and focused on a vase sitting by the couch, “What about these flowers? Do we have enough flowers?”

                “It’s fine, Killian. The entire moon base is covered with flowers.” Magnus spoke up but Killian ignored him. Taako, splayed out on the couch, reached out, plucked a flower from a nearby vase, and tucked it into his spellbook.

                “Maybe I should go see if Merle can make some more. He’s in Carey’s room right?” She said and headed to the door, “I’ll just go and poke my head in and ask if he can make some more flowers.” Magnus leapt to his feet and in moments was leaning against the door, blocking her path. Killian halted, making a distressed face and clasped her hands together.

                “Killian, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked and her shoulders drooped as she looked down at her feet. Taako sat up, his legs still dangling over the armrest.

                “Killian, darling, come sit down.” He ordered and Magnus nodded, ushering her back over to the couch. She sat down and Taako laid his head on her lap, patting her hand. “Just chill out and tell us what’s really bothering you.”

                “I just,” She paused as Magnus flopped down next to her. Taako gave her one more reassuring pat on the hand and she continued, “I hate all this waiting around. I just want to marry her already. I just want to be able to hold her hand and call her my wife and just be with her for the rest of my life.” The words tumbled from her mouth and she buried her face in her hands, blushing at the thought. Magnus plucked flowers from the vase and began to weave them into Killian’s dark hair one at a time.

                “You and Carey are absolutely adorable, you know that?” Taako chuckled after a moment, “Don’t you worry, dear. Stress will only make the time go by slower. Just relax and let us do the worrying.” Killian nodded and let out a sigh of relief, settling back into the chair. Just as she did, there was a knock at the door and Noelle poked her head in.

                “Everyone ready to go? The ceremony will be starting soon.” She announced and Killian leapt to her feet, dislodging Taako from the couch, beaming with joy.

                “So ready.”


	2. Angus MacDonald Has A Good Day” -OR- “Happy Birthday Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus tries to celebrate his birthday on the moon base.

Angus McDonald awoke with a start to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He fumbled in the dark for a light switch but his mind was still hazy with sleep. Again. There came a loud, urgent knock from the door and Angus, unable to find the switch, launched himself out of bed and stumbled through the dark to the door. He cracked open the door and light poured into the room, blinding him.

“Well good morning sleepy head.” Taako cheered, much too happy, Angus thought, considering the early hour. The boy blinked at the elf then rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 “Good morning, sir. What are you doing here so early?” He asked and Taako’s brow furrowed, confused.

“Early? It’s past noon, my man. Stay up too late again?” Angus had, in fact, stayed up too late reading the newest _Young Detective_ novel, only turning in when the sun had begun to peak over the horizon. He had planned to sleep in and finish the book today. “Come on, Ango. Put on your big boy pants. We have a lot to do today.” Taako pushed past Angus into the room and set on throwing open the shades. Angus watched quietly, still trying to feel fully awake.

 “What are we doing today?” Angus finally asked and Taako turned, his hands on his hips.

 “Why, you’re gonna help me run some errands. Make sure you put on your best outfit.”

 “But why?”

“Because you always have to look your best when you’re running errands with me.”

 “Is that your best, sir?” Angus asked and Taako looked down at his attire. He was wearing a white wrinkled shirt with a light purple skirt. There was a dark stain on his sleeve and Angus could see white flour on his skirt. His dark green wizard robe had an unrecognizable red stain too. Taako looked back up at Angus and raised an eyebrow.

“Listen. Let’s stop focusing on how I look and start focusing on getting these errands done.” Taako strode forward and paused in the doorway, “Chop chop.”

“But, sir, I- I was hoping I could do some other things today. See, I just got this new book and, well, it’s my birth-“

“Nonsense,” Interrupted Taako, “You don’t need to worry about the nerd stuff. I’m gonna make sure you have a great time.” He motioned to Angus’ closet. “Now hurry up and get dressed.” With that, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Five minutes later they were on their way. Taako led the boy up and down the moon base, with seemingly no actual plan. They made their way to A block to stop by Fantasy CostCo. for some chips and salsa. Then down to C block to visit Garfield to for some clothes. Taako tried on a plethora of outfits and even convinced Angus to do a fashion show. After that, it was back up to A block and the armory, then to D block, then the cafeteria and even more places after that. As the day dragged on, Angus found his mood getting worse and worse. Finally, he had had enough.

“Taako?” Angus asked from beneath a pile of packages and shopping bags. Taako paused, his hand on the knob to the Reclaimer’s room and spoke up.

“Just one more thing, Angus, and then we can-“

“No,” Angus spoke, his voice coming out louder than he expected. “I mean, do you think I could go back to my room after this?”

“Hmmm. Why? Are you not having fun?”

“Well, no, I mean yes but- but I was really looking forward to finishing my book and I’m really having fun but I’m so tired and, and” Angus took a deep breath, tears well up in his eyes, “And it’s my birthday, I didn’t want to say anything but nobody said anything and it’s just- I want- I-“ He trailed off, glancing down at his shoes. Taako gave the boy a sad smile, his hand resting on the doorknob to his room.

“Okay, Angus.” Taako sighed, “Just help me drop this stuff off and then you can go.” He told the boy and pushed open the door. Angus stepped inside the dark dorm room and dropped everything unceremoniously near the door. The lights flickered on.

“Happy birthday, Angus!” Shouted dozens of voices from inside the room. From the three bedrooms poured out all of the friends Angus had made on the moon base. Killian and Carey unrolled a large banner that proudly proclaimed ‘Happy Birthday’ in large, handwritten letters. Magnus and Merle shuffled forward holding a large pink cake on a platter. Angus stood frozen in the doorway as Taako came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, little dude. We wanted to surprise you for your birthday.”

 “Yeah,” Merle spoke up, “The Director mentioned your birthday was coming up and we all got together to plan this for you.”

 “It’s vanilla and chocolate with strawberry icing.  Magnus explained as Merle lit eleven tiny and mismatched candles.

“Taako baked it but we got Noelle to do the icing while Taako was out distracting you.” Killian called out, giving Noelle a friendly punch on the shoulder.

 “I hope you like it, Ango.” Taako said and gave the boy’s shoulder a squeeze. Angus threw his arms around Taako, burying his face in the elf’s stomach.

 “Oh thank you, sir! This is wonderful.” The boy cried, his eyes brimming with tears of joy.

“Yeah, yeah.” Taako patted his back, “Now go blow out your candles.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit my tumblr at scuttlebuddy.tumblr.com


End file.
